User generated content (UGC) is a new manner for a user to use the Internet. That is, the original manner in which downloading content required by a user from the Internet is dominated is changed to a manner in which downloading content required by a user and uploading content to be shared by a user are equally important. UGC is mainly applied in forms such as a social network, video sharing, blog, and the like. With the continuous development of global Internet services, a UGC service is rising, which arouses extensive attention of the industry.
Because data is generated by users, a large number of users that use the UGC service generate a large amount of data. Using microblog as an example, data received by a fan from an idol is displayed in a reverse chronological order of receiving time of the data. That is, displayed in a reverse chronological order from new data to old data. However, because fans gets online at different time points and different fans follow different idols, important data pushed by an idol may not be seen by a fan in time. For example, an idol S sends a piece of important data “the star S will participate in a micro interview tomorrow” at 8:00 today, a fan a of the idol S follows microblog of multiple idols, and the fan a has a long login cycle; in this case, as shown in FIG. 1, when the fan a logs in at 14:00 today, the important data pushed by the idol S may appear at the bottom of the fifth page of an interface of the fan a. Consequently, the fan cannot learn in time the important data pushed by the idol S.
To solve the foregoing problem, a solution of repeatedly sending same data is proposed, that is, one client sends same data to another client at intervals. In this way, the another client receives a large amount of repetitive data, so that a large proportion of data displayed on the another client is repetitive, and other data that is not repetitive is displayed on the client mixing with repetitive data, thereby greatly reducing the efficiency of searching on the client for other data that is not repetitive.
For the foregoing problem, at present, no effective solution is proposed yet.